midnight
by hdude77
Summary: When something happens to pikachu, they have to heal him before midnight, or it will turn into the most hiddeous creature of all. You will have your sides splitting in laughter when you read this!


It was a peaceful morning, and Ash, Misty, and Tracy were walking along through the forest on their way to Celadon City. Pikachu was skipping merrily along when suddenly a rabid Gengar jumped out from the bushes and bit Pikachu on the leg. Pikachu let out a squeal of pain and fell down to the ground. The Gengar ran off into the forest and left the stunned Misty, Ash, and Tracy standing there. Ash quickly picked up Pikachu and started running toward Celadon City to cure Pikachu. They arrived at the Celadon City Pokemon center and went on the phone to talk to professor oak. "Professor, Pikachu was bitten by a rabid Gengar, what should we do?" Asked Ash  
"Well," Said Professor Oak, "You will need to bring him to me before midnight or he will transform into the most hideous creature known to man." Professor Oak hung up the phone, and so did Ash. Misty looked at her watch and then looked back up at ash that was standing there looking at Pikachu.  
"It's 10:00 now, so we have 2 hours to get to pallet." Said Misty concerned. Ash grabbed Pikachu and they all bolted for the door. They were running down the path toward Pallet town. As they were running they heard something so they stopped.  
"Prepare for trouble, make it double, to protect the world from devastation, to unite all peoples within out nation, to denounce the evils of truth and love, to extend our reach to the stars above, Jessie, James, Team rocket blast off at the speed of light, surrender now or prepare to fight, Meowth, That's right!"   
"Team Rocket!" Shouted Ash as he held Pikachu in his arms.   
"We're going to capture that… Is that Pikachu? That skuzzy thing that's foaming at the mouth? What is that, twerp?" Shouted Jessie.  
"Pikachu's in trouble and we don't have time to stop and play games with you!" Shouted Tracy.   
"Pidgeotto, I choose you!" Shouted Ash as he took a Pokeball off of his belt. A bird like Pokemon materialized in the air. "Pidgeotto, use gust attack!" Shouted Ash. The Pidgeotto took its wings and flapped them as fast as it could. The air around them started to blow and soon a tornado formed right in front of team rocket. The tornado picked up team rocket and send them flying through the air.   
"Looks like team rocket it blasting off again!" They shouted as they made a sparkle in the sky.   
"Hey Ash, why don't you use Pidgeotto to fly to Pallet town, we might be able to make it that way!" Misty Shouted.   
"Okay!" Ash said. Pidgeotto lowered to the ground and they all hopped onto its back. Pidgeotto flew through the air heading toward pallet.  
Now, with only 5 minutes left and Pallet down in view, Ash commanded Pidgeotto to lower them to professor Oaks laboratory. They just walked into the door and the clock struck 12:00. Pikachu started shaking spasmodically so Ash put him down on the ground. Professor Oak walked into the room and saw what was going on. Pikachu started changing, and turned into the most horrible creature ever!  
"Ah, It's Brittany Spears!" Ash shouted! Pikachu had changed into Brittany Spears. Just then Gary walked into the laboratory.  
"Hey gramps, guess what, I got a sex, change, now I'm a man!" Gary shouted. "Hey, its Brittany Spears, come on baby!" Gary said as he took Brittany's hand and walked out the door. When they were out of view strange sounds were heard coming from outside.   
"Ash, there is good news," Said Professor Oak, "The change is only temporary!" Curious about what the sounds were, Ash went outside and saw Gary naked!   
"Uh, Gary," Ash said, "Look!" Ash moved his head directing him to look downward.  
"Ugh!" Gary screamed as he quickly shuffled backward, He was doing Pikachu! Gary got up and started running away screaming.   
"Pikachu!" Said the Pikachu in disappointment, for now his entertainment has left!  
"Well Ash," Said Misty, "Today has been a weird day, I think we should all go back to your house and have a good nights sleep!" So they all went over to Ash's house and slept a night full of many weird dreams!  
  



End file.
